Fated
by Crysis Night
Summary: In small town whistler humans are protected by Fangs Hollow, Crysis the daughter of the packs healer meets the loner Sebastian the demon shape shifter who randomly shows up at the hollow and nearly hits Claude the hellhound in a parking lot she finds out that she is fated to fall in love with both but she can only pick one. (nothing to do with books or show just the characters)
1. Chapter 1

Fated Part one: Strange and Stranger

this is a Black Butler fanfict. ummm it has nothing to do with the books or the show but has characters from it. so go a head and read it if you want.

The necklace sat stone cold against my chest, tangled softly in my fur. All my life I had worn this necklace, waiting patiently for it to spark a flame and become warm. Almost everyone can change their fate, I don't get that choice. It's been my fate to find him ever since I was born. You think I would have found him by now considering I'm going to be 17 in a few months. He lives in the town that I protect. I know this because on the rare town patrol I feel the warmth from the stone. "We should go" a pale brown cougar said from behind. "Got it Zeth." I murmured. I backed away from the road and made my way back to the hollow. I pushed off and began to sprint. Home is just over 5km from small town whistler BC. Home is a place called Fangs Hollow. There's a great big story behind then name of it which I can get to later. Panting I came to a stop. "I don't understand how you can run that fast." Zeth gasped as he came to a halt beside me as we walked back into the hallow. As I entered the hollow I saw Shade our deputy standing atop the willow. The willow is a great big tree that stands at the back of the hollow on a ledge about a meter and a half high. It used to be a small pool of water a long time ago. With two willows on each side and over time the willows branches have grown together at the top forming one beautiful large tree. "How's the north border?" he called out as we came in. "All clear like always Shade." I barked back. I shifted to my human form and made my way to my house. The houses here are more like cottages that are built within the sandy walls of the hollow. They are just big enough to support us living here. I stepped up to my door. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." I called out to Zeth who lived only a few homes down. He was tall. At least six feet with shaggy hair that flopped in his eyes. Eyes that were the color of evening sky. Not dark blue but not purple. He nodded in return and went inside. "Mom1?" I called out as I stepped into the warmly light house. My mother stuck her head out of the kitchen door way. She is short but taller than me. We both have blond hair but mine is darker, almost light brown. Her hair is shorter than mine to, a short pixy cut that she likes to spike up in the back. My hair is longer, it reaches down to the middle of my back with the tips dyed purple and black. Our eyes are the same intense bright green. My mom is the packs healer and I'm in training to be the next. Healers aren't supposed to have children as it "interferes" with the work. But that didn't stop my mom. My father died when I was young. We all knew he was going to I mean my mom's fate was to have a child who could live on for her dead father. I feel him with me a lot. "How was the patrol dear?" "Good, nothing new as usual." "Don't stress yourself out about your fate. It will happen soon. I know it." I nodded and turned away heading upstairs to bed. It wasn't late but I was tired from the patrol. I grabbed a clean pair of sweats and a tank top and threw them onto my bed and went to brush my teeth and wash my face. As I headed back into my room I was nearly tackled by Zeth. "Oh dear god what do you want!" I screeched. "Sergei wants to talk to you! There's a halfblood in the hollow." "Really!" "Yes come on lets go" I ran down the stairs after him, quickly slipping on my boots I followed him. Halfblood's can be very dangerous depending on what their half's equal. Everyone in the hollow is a pureblood. All pure on what we are; there are some shape shifters, wolves, a few demons, and an angel. We don't allow blackbloods. A blackblood is vile and vicious and unforgiving. They will kill you on spot just for your flesh and if your bit by one and left untreated there's a good chance that you will become one. I have dealt with a few cases of it and believe me its scarring. Our home, Fangs Hollow is named that for a special reason. Decades ago in the great blood battle between pures and blacks there was a half-blood named Fang. He was half pure half black, and in the end he was the one that saved the pures. From then all of the blackblood packs have been driven from the territory but we still get occasional border fights from rouges and outcasts. I didn't bother knocking I just went right in knowing why Sergei would want me. I have a special talent for knowing what you are. I stepped into the living room. "Ah there's the pretty little lady now. We were just talking about you my dear." Sergei smiled. I turned to the stranger; he was tall, at least 6'1 with shaggy black hair that came down to his neck. It was short in the back but longer in the front. His eyes were sharp steel with heavy flecks of red. "He is mostly demon but I can see a bit of shaper shifter in there too." I hope he was no trouble. "So stranger, what brings you to Fangs Hollow?" I am a loner, so I do a lot of traveling and I heard about the hollow here and I wanted to check it out. And please my name is Sebastian Black." He extended a hand. "Crysis Night" I hesitated but then took it. His grip was firm but cool. I watched him wince and I frowned. I don't trust Halfbloods, I never really have. "Sergei if you don't mind I need to get going. I'm going herb collecting with my mom tomorrow morning and I'm tired from my patrol." There, I'm pretty sure that will get me away from him. "Of course my dear but if you don't mind taking our guest with you. I'm sure that your mother has a spare bedroom that he can stay in." "It's ok" Sebastian said. I frowned. "Oh please Mr. Black stay for as long as you please. I'm sure that you would be intrigued to learn about our ways of life." Sergei smiled. Sebastian didn't argue after that. "Ok come on." Sebastian followed carrying a large brown back pack and a duffle bag. "Need help?" I asked as I stepped out of the house. The night air was cool; I shoved my hands in to my hoodie pockets. "No thanks" he murmured. I sniffed breathing in a large breath. It was going to snow soon. I could smell it on the air. As we crossed the clearing Zeth jogged over. "I'm Zeth Pine" he put out a hand. Sebastian took it. "Sebastian Black." He gave a small smile. Zeth turned and walked to his house. I opened the door to mine and went inside just as my mother came around the corner. Her eyes widen for a moment when she saw Sebastian. "Is the spare at the end of the hall ok?" I asked her. "Of course; go put your things up stairs and then come on down for something to eat." "Thank you." He said. "Please call me Echo." She smiled. I led Sebastian upstairs to the end of the hall where the spare bedroom of many sat. Our home is one of the largest in the hollow because when a healer is treating ill or badly injured patients she needs a place to put them where she can keep a close eye on them. The hollow is shaped almost like a tear drop. At the tip of the drop is where the willows stand and just off to the left is the leader's home. Right across on the other side of the hollow is the elder's home. Those who can't take place in the packs duties live out the rest of their lives their lives there. Beside them is the warrior house, one for the girls and one for the boys. Beside the leader's home is the apprentice house that is the same as the warrior; one for girls and one for boys. Then there is a large gap in the houses on the one side for the hollow entrance which is thickly hidden by trees and under bush. If you know where to go there is a small path that winds with in the thicket. Across from the entrance is the dining hall and kitchen where the daily catch is brought. The dining hall is massive with lots of lounge spaces and plenty of room to enjoy your food in comfort. On the other side of it is the nursery where expecting mothers wait the arrival of their new borns. Then beside that is the healer house. It takes up the entire curve of hollow and is three floors high with multiple rooms. And last on the other side of the entrance is the school. Warriors will take their apprentices in there to teach them. "I have to say your home is quite….. Breath taking." Sebastian said leaning up against the wall as I retrieved the keys to the rooms from the office. My room was located on the left side of the house. It was in our family area that was separated from the rest of the rooms on the second floor. I opened the door and moved down a dimly lit hall. I opened the door and entered our home in this large building. I walked through the living room to the hall that led to the rooms. I unlocked the one at the end of the hall and opened the door. The room was a good size with a queen bed and a desk and closet. "Here you go." "So this is your home part in the building?" He asked. "Yea, well what did you think? That my mother was going to put you in a patient room?" He smiled. "I'll grab you some sheets and a blanket." I walked to the laundry room that was just past the kitchen. Making my way back to the spare I handed the linens to him. He tossed them on the bed and then turned to me. "Ok let's go eat, you must be hungry." He nodded. When we got back down mom was waiting for us. "I was beginning to think you had bailed on me." "Sorry mom I needed to find clean sheets and blankets for him. I couldn't find pillows though" I said. "We can pick some up at the dining hall in the storage room." She smiled. We went down to the dining hall and introduced Sebastian to everyone that was there. After eating a nice stew that was made my Anna our cook we grabbed some pillows and headed back to the healer house. It was roughly ten and I was tired; I needed to sleep because I was going herb gathering with my mother in the morning and we needed to be out there early to cover as much ground and get as much as possible. I excused myself and headed to bed. Going to my room I picked up the sweats and tank that still sat on my bed. I changed pulling out my clothes for tomorrow, turned on my space heater and crawled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The darkness became darker and fear began to spread as it bloomed with in my chest. I was running along a path I could barely see following the voices that called for me. I stopped with I came to a fork in the path. It branched out into two different paths and I couldn't figure out which one I should take. I turned as I heard a snarl and I only had time to cover my face as the black shape swooped down at me. My hand began to burn as if it had been lit on fire. I cried out and opened my eyes. Just a dream, but then it hit that it had been more than a dream because of the burning sensation in my left hand. My necklace had become so hot it had melted the chain and was now burning a gash into my hand. I tossed the charm into the glass of water by my bed and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and turned on the light. My hand was gushing where the gash was swelling and puffy. I rinsed it under the tap in icy cold water wincing; then I dried and wrapped it. I headed back to my room; the time read 5:45 so I grabbed my clothes and headed back to the bathroom to have a shower. I would have had gotten up at six anyway. I took my time in the hot water but was careful with it came to my hand. I poured some hydrogen peroxide on it to help clean it out. When I got out of the shower I wrapped it up again in some clean gauze and got dressed. Brushing my wet hair back I placed into the French braid and put on a little eyeliner and mascara like I always did. I left the bathroom to put my pajamas away; as I left my room I nearly ran into Sebastian. He loomed over me in the dark hall;_**

**_"Sebastian?" he cover my mouth with a hand. Then the glint of something caught my eye, I looked down to find that the necklace Sebastian wore was the exact same as mine. He glanced down at my hand and the met my eyes. _**

**_"You should be more careful with the stove next time" he hinted and then left quietly shutting the door to his room. When I got to the kitchen I began to make breakfast and put coffee on. Just as I heard my mother getting up I slipped into the bathroom and began to run the water. I waited for a while after I had turned it off and then returned to the kitchen. My mother smiled at me when I walked in but she frowned when she saw my bandaged hand. _**

**_"Your just like your father, he couldn't cook either. He was always burning is hands." She smiled at the memory. I poured some coffee into two mugs and handed on to her. I added sugar and milk and then slowly drank it. I grabbed plates from the cupboard and placed two slices of toast on each with some eggs and bacon. Mom handed me a small jar of what I assumed was burn cream. _**

**_"You are going to want to put this on if you want to be productive today." _**

**_"Thank you." I took the jar and went to the bathroom. I unwrapped my hand and pulled a square piece of cotton out from under the sink. Opening the jar I rubbed the gooey substance on my palm. It burned but then faded into a cooling sensation. I placed the square of cotton over the layer of cream and wrapped my hand back up. When I got back to the kitchen I sat down and began to eat. _**

**_"I want to be out of here by seven" my mother said sliding a paper with the list of herbs we needed to collect and a pen. Observing the list closely I quickly added honey, marigold and dock. My mother smiled in appraisal. I ate in silence as I waited for seven so I could get out of here and breathe in the fresh air. Finally we left. I couldn't understand this; the heat from the necklace was a very different one from the normal one I have been feeling for so long. Sebastian knew the charm had burned me. All the matches wear a charm that is the same or almost the same. So whether he wore a necklace or anything else I didn't know. But now I know why he had winced when I shook his hand the night we met. He charm had probably been touching bare skin whereas mine wasn't tucked into my shirt. I had found him so why hadn't anything happened yet? Something big was supposed to happen. _**

**_"Mom?"_**

**_"Yes dear" she asked. I needed to tell her about this. I took a deep breath. _**

**_"I…I didn't burn my hand on the stove this morning. My charm burned me because Sebastian is here."_**

**_"He's the one?" _**

**_"Yea but nothing has happened yet. I know that for a fact something needs to happen."_**

**_"Give it a few more hours honey. Speaking of honey I need you to go into town to pick some up. It's too late in the year for bees to be out. Make sure that you get natural." _**

**_"I know mom. I'm taking Sebastian with me though." And with that we headed back to the hollow. Once we got back to the house mom needed to put the herbs away so I quickly made my way up stairs to the bathroom. I grabbed the small jar that I had left on the counter and went to Sebastian's room. I knocked and he opened it almost instantly. _**

**_"Yes?" he glanced at the jar." What is that?"_**

**_"It's burn cream. I figured you might need it." _**

**_"Figured it out did yea?" he smirked and took the jar. He backed up into the room leaving the door open. He rubbed the cream onto his wrist and then he pulled up his shirt and rubbed some on to his stomach. I went to the bathroom and brought back some cotton and gauze. He held out his wrist and I cover the burn with the cotton and then wrapped it up. I then did the same with his stomach. _**

**_"I fell asleep with my arm over my stomach." He said. _**

**_"It can't be you…." I sighed softly. _**

**_"What do you mean?" he asked sounding rather surprised. _**

**_"The pain that I felt from my charm is not the same warmth that I have been feeling all these years. And you're just a loner, so this must be your first time here in whistler?" _**

**_"Yes…" _**

**_"Ok let's go" _**

**_"Where?" he asked _**

**_"I need to go into town to get some honey for my mom." I said leaving the room and putting the jar away. I grabbed my bag from my room as well as my necklace and moved through the house with Sebastian at my heels. I grab the keys from mom and head out. I make my way through the entrance of the hollow, the five minute way through the brush to get to the parking lot where a few cars sit including my mom's jeep. I get in the driver's side and start it up. _**

**_"Sweet a half tank of gas." Yes I know that I am only sixteen and shouldn't be driving on my own yet but there has been an exception made. Before we leave I check the amount of cash that I have. There's enough there. _**

**_"Coffee?" I ask. _**

**_"Sure, black please no milk of sugar." _**

**_"Alrighty then." I drive the long stretch of road into the small but lively town of Whistler. The mountains here are a mountain biking| snowboarding| skiing hot spot. And of course everyone comes to see it the legendary protectors of the place. I pulled into the busy parking lot of an organic foods store. _**

**_"Be right back." He nodded. It took me a good ten minutes to find the honey. After checking with the lady at the register I quickly paid and left. Getting back in the car I place the bag in the cup holder between Sebastian and I. I drove to the nearest Tim Horton's and pulled into the drive through. I ordered Sebastian his black coffee and got a coffee double double for myself. _**

**_"Thank you!" I called out. The lady at the window smiled. Just as I pulled out the drive through a red truck came swerving around the corner. I slammed on the brakes just as it stopped inches from my jeep. I got out the car and the driver of the red ford did the same. _**

**_"Are you stupid or something you almost hit me!?"I screamed. _**

**_"My apologies I didn't mean to." He held up his hands. He was tall. Maybe just a bit taller than Sebastian; he had black hair that was sticking out in different directions in a neat way, golden eyes which told me he was anything but human. I got back into the jeep and pulled ahead into an empty spot. The ford pulled in beside me and I rolled down the window. _**

**_"I noticed that you have a burnt out light in the back." He pointed. _**

**_"Yea my mom's been meaning to get it fixed for a while now." _**

**_ "I know a guy who can fix it for you." _**

**_"Ok great." He then wrote down a number on a spare sheet of paper. _**

**_"Thanks…." _**

**_"Claude Trancy" _**

**_"Crysis Night." He shook my hand. Suddenly my chest felt warm right where the necklace sat. Oh crap… _**

**_"Well I'll see you around" he got into his truck and drove off. As soon as I got into the jeep I took my necklace off. _**

**_"What?" Sebastian asked. _**

**_"My necklace is hot." I gasped. _**

**_"Wait like" I cut him off._**

**_"YES! We need to go home right now." I pulled out of the parking lot and began driving home. I stuffed the number into my bag and tossed the necklace into the cup holder. As I drove I drank my coffee. _**

**_"Maybe you should slow down a bit" Sebastian said just as I hit the winding road ten minutes from the camp. I let off the gas a little bit but not by much. _**

**_"Do you know anything on Claude? He's not human that's for sure but what is he?"_**

**_"My best guess Crysis is that He's a Hell Hound. Most that I have met have golden eyes that glow just like that." _**

**_"Oh this is just fantastic." I groaned. "A Halfblood and Hell Hound. Oh dear god do you think he even knows about this fate thing?" _**

**_"Hard to say, I mean you would have to see the charm or hear it from him to really make sure. "He said. We didn't speak till we got back to the parking lot at the Hollow. I got out of the car slamming the door behind me. With the honey in one hand and my necklace in the other I made a break for it back to the house. Other pack members gave me weird looks when they saw me sprinting a few even called. _**

**_"Hey Crysis!" _**

**_"Crysis are you ok" I didn't answer them I just kept running. As soon as I got into the house I screamed out for my mom. _**

**_"MOM!?" _**

**_"Crysis what?" she came running around the corner in a panic. _**

**_"My fate, there's more it than you have ever told me isn't there?" She didn't reply so I kept talking. "Like how there is two guys I'm destined to fall in love with!" _**

**_"And in the end my daughter you can only pick one." She met my eyes. "Finding one was enough stress for you already. I didn't need you to worry about finding two. Please understand when I say this. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway, I should have told you I know." She smiled sadly and it made me think about how much she must miss dad. _**

**_"What is this supposed to teach me?" I ask. _**

**_"Follow your heart; it will always lead the way." She said just as Sebastian came in. I turned and he raised an eyebrow. _**

**_"Both of you all good?" he asked. _**

**_"Yes dear, head on upstairs I brought some stew from the dining hall for you guys." Sebastian and I made our way up the stairs through the massive building. I went to my room to put my bag away and then I put the honey on the counter so that mom could take it back down because I wasn't in the mood to bring it down. I was feeling a little dizzy so I grabbed a glass of water. _**

**_"Feel like eating?" Sebastian said while eyeing the stew. _**

**_"Not really…." I murmured sipping the water. He put the stew away not taking any. He too grabbed some water. We both drank in silence for a bit till I put the glass down in the sink. I wasn't felling to great, Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but I didn't hear it. I was already at the toilet puking my guts out. _**

**_"Crysis!?" he called out but I slammed the door to prevent him from coming in. I dry heaved till I couldn't breathe and only a little bit of saliva dribbled from my mouth. I curled up on the bathroom floor. Soon the door opened and my mom came in. I heard the toilet flush and then a soft whisper. Someone picked me up off the floor but I didn't protest. My dreams had been filled with tall dark haired men and brilliant eyes. I couldn't see as I ran along the pitch black path, once again like the dream the night before my black path split into two and the cries got louder and louder all around me. My hand continued to burn as I ran. I stopped and the edge where the paths split. I heard the same snarl and turned to see the same black shape swoop down at me. _**

**_Sebastian and I had both been sick for a good week and a half. Mom told me it was because of my whole fate thing. _**

**_"Don't worry" she said. "It will pass soon enough" As she tried getting me to drink water. By the time I was able to get up and walk around without getting dizzy was at least two weeks of being sick. Zeth had come to keep me company and I had explained all that had happened. One morning I got up and went into the shower and took my time washing the grossness of two weeks without a shower off. I went to the kitchen feeling refreshed and a lot better. Sebastian sat at the table, his hair looked soft and he looked clean. I sat down across from him as he looked up from his mug. _**

**_"How are you feeling?" He asked. _**

**_"Better, damn I hate being sick it sucks so much." _**

**_"You could say that again." He mumbled. _**

**_"Mom?" I asked from where she stood at the counter. _**

**_"Yes dear?" _**

**_"I'm going to get the light fixed on the jeep today." I said and she nodded. _**

**_"What time do we leave?" Sebastian asked. _**

**_"Nope Sebastian you're going to stay here, this is something Crysis needs to do." Mom said. _**

**_"Understandable" he said. I ate quickly and went to get dressed. I looked out the window to find it was sunny but probably very cold._**

**_"Snow any day now." I muttered as I grabbed my jacket and bag. I left the house and made my way across the frozen ground to the jeep. I started the jeep and made my way into town I pulled into the Tim Horton's drive thru and got a coffee. Praying I wasn't almost about to get this time I pulled into an empty parking space and pulled the number out of my bag. On the top of the slip it read Trancy's. It was one of the nicer places to go to get your car fixed. Under that it read ask for Tim._**

**_"Ok" I mumbled as I dialed the number. _**

**_"Hello this is Trancy's how may I help you?" a voice with a slight accent asked. _**

**_"Hi is the Tim?" I asked. _**

**_"Yup what can I do for you?"_**

**_"A friend of yours I think told me that you could fix my burnt out light in the back."_**

**_"Sure can just swing by and I'll have my brother Thompson take a look at it." _**

**_"Ok be right there." I said and the line went dead. It took me about ten minutes to find the place and when I did I pulled up in a free space right by the door. I got out and headed inside. As I opened the door there was a boy sitting at the front desk, he looked about 19 or 20. _**

**_"Um hi are you Tim? "I asked. He looked up and smiled. He had hair that was long in the front but short in the back and his bangs came to a v shape in the center of his for head. _**

**_"Yup and you are?" _**

**_"Crysis" I said. _**

**_"Wow that's a pretty name; I've never heard that before." _**

**_"Oh Timber will stop flirting with the customer please." Said a boy that walked out of a door from behind the front desk. He came over to me and held out a hand I took it. _**

**_"Hello I'm Thompson, you can just bring the car around to the second stall and I'll take a look at that light for you." _**

**_"Thank you." I said leaving and getting in the jeep starting it up. Holy crap those two guys looked almost exactly the same; they just had different hair style and eye color. Timber had blue eyes and v shaped bangs in the middle and Thompson had light brown eyes and his bangs were off to the left. I moved the jeep into the second stall but left it running so that Thompson could mark which one to fix. He gave me the thumbs up and I turned it off and removed the keys. I got out and he walked me back to the front where I could wait. _**

**_"I won't be long." He said. _**

**_"So who told you about this place?" Timber asked from the front. _**

**_"Claude did" and then it hit me; the name of the place was Trancy's and Claude's last name was Trancy. _**

**_"Obviously, He's the owner's son you know. He has a younger brother to named Alois. Stupid little brat though, he always gets into trouble when he's here. These last two weeks have been great thought, Claude's been sick so he has had to bring him to work." Just then the door opened with a ding and in walked in a blonde headed boy with striking blue eyes and right behind him was Claude. Oh Crap. _**

**_"Oh hey!" he grinned at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I sat down at one of the chairs that ran along the window. The blonde boy sat down two chairs away from me. He looked like he wanted to say something but the door behind the desk opened and at first I thought it was Thompson but this one had green eyes and hair that fell to the right. He said something I didn't quite catch and both Claude and Thompson followed him through the door. _**

**_"And then there were two." I sighed. _**

**_"Are you the girl that Claude keeps dreaming about?" the blonde boy turned to me asking. I gawked at him for a moment. _**

**_"I'm sorry I should ask your name first." He held out a hand. "Hi I'm Alois Trancy." _**

**_"Crysis Night" I took it. _**

**_"So you do know that don't you?" he asked me. _**

**_"Yes I do know that Claude is part of me fate." I Sighed. "I wish he wasn't though." _**

**_"Why?" he looked startled. _**

**_"Because my fate is me being fated to fall in love with two guys your brother being one of them and in the end I can only pick one." _**

**_"Wow that's so cool." He said. Then he asked "so what are you?" _**

**_"Angel of darkness it's a cross between angel and demon and yes I do have an animal form." I really didn't know why I was being so honest with this kid but it was in the way he looked and carried himself that showed he'd been hurt beyond repair. _**

**_"Claude and I are both Hell Hounds. My parents were both pure bloods." _**

**_"Were?" I asked. _**

**_"They…. They died a few years ago in a blackblood attack." _**

**_"Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." _**

**_"It's ok." He said softly. _**

**_"Well if it makes it any better I lost my dad when I was young." _**

**_"How unfortunate." He murmured. Then the door opened it was Claude, he pointed at Alois. _**

**_"You get back here." The small boy stood up. _**

**_"Well it was nice talking to you Crysis, good luck with your fate." He smiled and walked off. Claude closed the door and came over to me. _**

**_"Sorry the kid asks way too many questions." He said sitting by me. _**

**_"He's good with a conversation thought. I like your brother he is sweet." _**

**_"He's a brat" _**

**_"Maybe he's just lonely you know with everything." Claude frowned at me. _**

**_"He was too young to experience something so tragic and I couldn't let them take all that I had left so he's in my care now. That's how I know he is both lonely and a brat who wants way too much attention." _**

**_"He could use a girlfriend" I chuckled. _**

**_"I could use a girlfriend" he sighed smirking. Then Thompson stuck his head through the door. _**

**_"All done! Would you like me to drive it around for you?" _**

**_"Yes please" and I tossed him the keys. _**

**_"I don't have much time but I finish work at four and I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight?" he asked and I was completely dumbfounded. _**

**_"Um sure I would love to." I smiled. _**

**_"Here; call me at five and we can meet up somewhere." He handed me a slip of paper with his number on it. I tucked it into my bag just as Thompson pulled up. I was about to say something when Claude interrupted. _**

**_"Yes Thompson, Timber and Canterbury are triplets. And no I don't run the business; my uncle does." He said heading back through the door just as Thompson walked in. _**

**_"I gave you and oil change too and cleaned the other lights and your windows." He smiled. _**

**_"Oh thank you so much, how much do I owe you?" I asked reaching into my bag for my wallet. _**

**_"Nothing first times free." _**

**_"That's flattering in all but I'm afraid Claude beat you and Timber to it." I smiled softly. _**

**_"Damn he gets all the pretty ones!" Said the other one I was pretty sure was Canterbury from behind the counter. I laughed. _**

**_"Ok well thank you so much but I really need to get going I've been out longer than I expected." I jogged out to the jeep which was still running and slowly drove out of the parking lot. I stopped at the nearest gas station to get gas. _**

**_"Oh crap…" I whimpered when I saw my coffee that was more than half full and probably stone cold by now. I picked up the cup and tossed the whole thing into the trash. I went inside and handed the cashier a fifty and told him the stall I was at. Once I was all filled up I headed home. I hadn't realized that the sky had clouded over and ever so slowly snow began to drift down from the sky. I love winter because of how magnificent it could become. When I pulled into the hollow parking lot I looked at the time. It was almost three thirty wow I still had a lot of time till I had to call Claude. I hopped out of the jeep and into a good few inches of snow. It had begun to come down in thick flakes and was quickly building up. I made a break for it to the hollow; I stopped once inside and stood a moment to watch the apprentices throw snowballs. I laughed when I saw Zeth being pelted by snow from four apprentices. I ran over to help them; I picked up some snow and chucked it aiming for Zeth's face hitting in right in the cheek. He turned and smiled when he saw me. He pointed to me getting all the apprentices attention and shouted. _**

**_"ATTACK!" all four apprentices and Zeth took action and pelted me with snow. I squealed laughing I tried to defend myself but I was laughing so hard I couldn't see. Suddenly I went down landing on my back with Zeth on top of me. He laughed and then got up pulling me up with him. _**

**_"You should go change, we don't need you getting worse." He smiled. I ran to the healer house. I kept going inside till I was all the way upstairs. I closed the door just as mom came around the corner. _**

**_"What in the name happened to you!" she giggled._**

**_"Blame Zeth for this one mom!" I laughed and went to get changed. I grabbed some clean sweats and a tank and headed into the bathroom. Stripping off my wet clothing I hung it over the shower rod to dry. I pulled on the sweats and tank and left the bathroom to put my bag away in my room. Returning to the kitchen I sat down and mom placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of me and Sebastian who was beside me. _**

**_"So how did it go!" she asked. _**

**_"You know Trancy's right?" _**

**_"Of course I do dear." I took a sip of the hot chocolate. _**

**_"Well it turns out that Claude's parents used to own it. His uncle does now since his parents are deceased but he is defiantly the other one because he too has been sick for the past two weeks and his younger brother Alois just out of the blue asked me about my fate." I said taking a deep breath. _**

**_"Wow... See Sebastian I told you it would be easier if she went alone." _**

**_"Wait but that's not all. He asked me to go out with him after work today." _**

**_"Way to go on this! Oh Sebastian get that sulky look off your face now. You need to know that everything always happens for reason so don't worry you will get your chance with her. Claude just beat you to it that's all." _**

**_"So where are you guys going?" Sebastian asked. _**

**_"I don't know yet but don't you dare think of following me Sebastian!" I hissed. _**

**_"Don't worry I'm not going to; like your mom said I'm just going to be patient." He said and I hoped he wasn't lying. I drank the rest of my hot chocolate and went to my room. It was quarter after four so I went to my closet to try and find something to wear. I finally decided on black leggings, knee high black boots and a white quarter sleeve shirts with lace around the neckline and a dark blue tank top underneath. I brushed out me dark blonde hair with purple and black tips and looped it up into a messy bun that still looked nice. I redid my make up so each black line across my eye was sleek and not smudgy. I put on pale pink Chap Stick and a bit of mascara. I checked the time it was almost five so I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and picked up my cell and the paper with Claude's number on it. I took a deep breath and dialed it. My heart raced even faster with each ring and finally he picked up. _**

**_"Crysis?" he said. _**

**_"No its Santa" I said in a gruff voice and he laughed. _**

**_"Haw haw haw. So where do I pick you up?" he asked. _**

**_"Umm" I said. _**

**_"You live in the hollow don't you?" he asked. _**

**_"Yea I do, how about I meet you at your place?" I asked. _**

**_"Ok I'll text you the address." He said and the line went dead. A moment later my phone buzzed in my hand, I grabbed my bag and made a break for the door. I had just placed my hand on the door when I heard Sebastian behind me. _**

**_"You leaving now?" he asked. _**

**_"Yea. Look I'm sorry but you're going to have to learn to share me from now on." I smiled but I could see it in his eyes he was glum about it. I then opened the door and headed down stairs. It took me a good ten minutes to find the jeep in the thick snow and another twenty to get to town. By the time I found his house it was closer to six. I pulled into the drive, cut the engine and went to the front door and knocked. _**

**_Part two: A or B?_**

**_ It was Alois that opened the door but he smiled when he saw me. He gestured for me to come inside. _**

**_"It took longer than expected for you to get here." He said sitting on the bottom step, I sat down beside him. _**

**_"I love the snow but it's a pain in my ass to drive in." I sighed. _**

**_"Move it tiny!" Claude said as he pretty well ran down the stairs. _**

**_"Hey I told you to stop calling me that Claude." He whined. Claude pulled on his boots which looked like the heavy steel toed ones. He opened the door for me and then turned back to his brother to make sure that he locked the door after we left. _**

**_"We can take my truck its better in the snow." He said. _**

**_"Aren't you cold?" I asked when I saw that he was only wearing a hoodie. _**

**_"My jackets in the truck." He said opening the passenger door for me so I could climb in. Once he was in he started it up and turned the heat on full. He reached to the back and grabbed his coat slipping it on. _**

**_"You had dinner yet?" he asked and I shook my head. He grinned. _**

**_"What?" I asked suddenly feeling panicky. _**

**_"Oh calm down will you I was just thinking I have the best place to go for a great dinner on a snowy night; you're going to love it." He backed out of the drive and began slowly on the ice covered road. _**

**_"Is your brother going to be ok on his own?" I asked. _**

**_"Oh yea he's almost 16 he can survive a couple of hours without me." _**

**_"He doesn't look that old." I said. And then I asked "how old are you?" _**

**_"I'm 19 in February. You?" _**

**_ "18 in April." I said back. _**

**_"So your finished school then? Got any plans for post-secondary?" I asked. _**

**_ "Yes and no. I'm really quite happy working at Trancy's. The guys are great company and my uncle would rather me stay there anyway." He glanced at me for a moment grinning. _**

**_"I just got to stop by the shop and grab my wallet I forgot it there." He said pulling into the parking lot. He jumped out but kept the truck running. I sighed and watched the snow fall. A tap on the window scared the living daylights out of me. I rolled it down to find one of the three. He was wearing a tuque but his eyes where a blaze with a soft green glow. _**

**_"Canterbury right?" I said and he frowned. _**

**_"Damn how did you know?" he asked. _**

**_"Your eyes; all three of you have different colored eyes." He smiled and then stuck his hand through the window and dropped a wallet into my lap. My best guess is that it was Claude's. He then made a silent motion with his finger on his lips and bent down to pick up a handful of snow. _**

**_"I want to join!" I said rolling the window up and hopping out of the truck. _**

**_"Ok hurry up and follow me." We ran and hid along the side of the building both with snow in our hands. I heard a door open and Claude complaining that Canterbury had run off with his wallet. Just then Canterbury held up three fingers and ticked them off 3… 2… 1… and leapt around the corner. I followed giggling. I heard Claude and two others crying out. _**

**_"Oh come on man your three to one!" Claude yelled; he clearly hadn't seen me yet. I came into view chucking the snow and hitting him right in the chest. _**

**_"Make that two to three and you can't hit a girl!" I laughed picking up more snow. I let my senses kick in and easily dodged the snow that was thrown at me. Within ten minutes all of us were breathing hard and laughing. _**

**_"Wow you should hang out with us more often you really fit in." Claude came over putting a hand on my shoulder, he was smirking. Suddenly he flung his hand at my face covering it with snow and I squeaked in utter surprise. I moved to push him but I ended up slipping in the snow. I grabbed onto Claude to keep from falling but I brought us both down him landing right on top of me. _**

**_"Awe isn't that cute" said Thompson. _**

**_"Like a couple already" said Timber._**

**_"Like a cute couple if you ask me" said Canterbury._**

**_"Oh just shut up would you three!" Claude said pulling me up with him; even in the dim light I could still see his blush. _**

**_"Ok now where is my wallet?" he asked turning to Canterbury. _**

**_"It's in the truck." I said walking over and getting in. Claude followed waving a hand to the trio behind him. _**

**_"Those three are very odd, but overly amusing." I said as he got in and pulled out of the parking lot and back on to the road. _**

**_"You could say that again." He chuckled. We drove for another five minutes till Claude pulled into a Tim Horton's; it was the same one he had almost hit me at. _**

**_"I'm not a cheap guy I just thought you might find this funny." He said and I started laughing. But he didn't turn the Tim Horton's he pulled into an empty space in front of a restaurant called Mountain Peaks. It was a small but very beautiful place to eat that if you were able to get a reservation you could see the peaks of the mountains. _**

**_"Really?" I asked a small smile spreading on my lips. _**

**_"Yup, I thought you might like this. We won't be able to see the mountains though." He said. _**

**_"Well obviously." I laughed as he cut the engine. He got out and came around to my side opening the door for me. We began to walk to the front door and when we got there he yet again opened it for me. I blushed and smiled. _**

**_"You feel you need to be a gentleman don't you?" I said looking him in the eye as the host caught eye of us when we walked in. _**

**_"Is it too much?" he asked concern filling his voice. _**

**_"Not at all." I smiled. _**

**_"For two?" the host asked and Claude nodded. _**

**_"Right this way." She said flipping her hair and she walked in front of us. It was obvious that she was trying to flirt with Claude. So I stepped ahead of him and placed a hand on her shoulder; she turned looking surprised. _**

**_"You're very pretty but I'm sorry he's already taken." I smiled. She made a chocking sound in the back of her throat. _**

**_"I… I'm sorry is it really that obvious." She said in a small voice. And then said "Here is your table your server will be right with you." And then walked away quickly. _**

**_"What did you do to her?" Claude grinned. _**

**_"Nothing I just pointed out the obvious to her." He laughed. I sat down across from him; we had a window seat but there was nothing to see but the snow falling softly. _**

**_"I love winter; it's so strong yet calm and beautiful." I sighed. I looked at him; he was looking back at me, his gold eyes shining in the light of the room. The features of his face were ever so softly outlined by the candle in the center of our table. I found it hard to look away but he truly was mesmerizing. I picked up the menu and began to scan it. _**

**_"Don't judge ok." I looked up as he was pulling a black case from his coat pocket. I watched as he pulled glasses from the case and placed them gently on his face. I smiled just as our server came to the table. _**

**_"Can I start you off with any drinks?" she asked; she had long almost white blond hair that was braided almost down to her butt. She was tall and very beautiful. _**

**_"Yes I'll have a Pepsi please." I told her and she wrote it down. She looked at Claude and smiled. _**

**_"Same" he said. She reached over and smacked him on the shoulder and he laughed. _**

**_"He does this every time he comes here, I'll bring you a coke." She said. _**

**_"Sorry Crysis this is Hannah. The triplets are her cousins and they keep trying to hook my up with her." _**

**_"But by the looks of it he is taken now." She laughed and snapped her fingers muttering darn._**

**_"Oh calm down sweetie I'm only teasing you, honestly Claude has always felt like a cousin to me so your good I won't try to steel him from you." She laughed and I smiled. She then leaned down and whispered in my ear._**

**_"He does look pretty cute in the glasses though, wouldn't you agree?" I smiled and she laughed. _**

**_"Ok I'll be right back." And she walked gracefully away. _**

**_"I'm sorry even though we think of each other as family she has a bad habit if flirting." Claude said grinning; the candle light was glinting off his glasses and reflecting back into his eyes making them look like a sea of gold. His black hair had been neatly combed when he had picked me up but since our snow ball fight it had started to stick out in different places like normal. He was as perfect as humans come but it made me wonder if what Alois had said about him being a Hell Hound was really true. _**

**_"Claude, if you don't my asking your brother told me that both of you are Hell Hounds… is he right?" I asked before I could shut up. His eyes widened and he blushed. Hell Hounds are very rare; almost as rare as an angel of darkness. _**

**_"Yes I am a Hell Hound. But what exactly are you. You move with both the grace of an angel and a demon, you glow like an angel but your eyes flash like a demon. Are you an angel of darkness?" He asked suddenly turning on me his voice had become one tone. I picked up my menu and began to scan it again; he did the same. After about five minutes Hannah came back with our drinks and the both of us ordered. When she had left I looked up at Claude who had taken off his glasses and was placing them away. _**

**_"Yes" I said and when he raised a brow I let my eyes mold into glowing crimson, pupils stretching into deep black slits. He looked at my eyes for a long moment and then sat back. _**

**_"That has to be one of the creepiest things I have ever seen, jeez if I saw that coming toward me I he think I'd wet myself." I laughed letting them shift back to green. He took a sip of his coke and placed it down. _**

**_"You are very beautiful." He said suddenly and it caused me to blush right away. _**


End file.
